


Of Saps and Sacs

by MissyRivers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Bucky, Cock & Ball Torture, Cum Eating, Dirty Talking Steve Rogers, Dom!Steve, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sub!Bucky, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyRivers/pseuds/MissyRivers
Summary: “Please, Stevie, please…”“What is it, Buck? You want somethin’?” The sarcasm dripping from Steve’s lust-roughened voice made something small in Buck’s chest want to dance with joy. That’s his guy, tough as nails and confident as hell. The rest of him quivered in delight, knowing that if Steve was talking to him it meant something new was about to happen.





	Of Saps and Sacs

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I know, I LIVE!!!! My writing muse is a flighty bitch X.X BUT...to celebrate the birthday of our beloved Bucky Barnes, I whipped up this quick little bit of degenerate filth, just for you ^-^ enjoy!!! Make sure you've read the tags, although SOMEONE (cough, [AHM1121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHM1121/pseuds/AHM1121), cough) told me my tags can't be longer than my summary, sssooooo...I may've tagged sparingly? IDK, if you find there's something that should've been tagged, lemme know in a comment, and I can add it :)

    Bucky’s grip tightened on the planks of their headboard so hard he could hear the wood groan.

“Please, Stevie, please…” His pleading whispers were so soft he had to trust that Steve’s bum hearing would catch the tone of his voice if not the words. That was what was important anyway - that he was begging. Broken to the point of not caring, using his words to ask for what he needed so desperately from the man hovering over him from behind.. A puff of air on the back of his neck made him shiver, the tiny hairs tickling on the delicate skin.

“What is it, Buck? You want somethin’?” The sarcasm dripping from Steve’s lust-roughened voice made something small in Buck’s chest want to dance with joy. That’s his guy, tough as nails and confident as hell. The rest of him quivered in delight, knowing that if Steve was talking to him it meant something new was about to happen.

Steve’d been playing with him since they got in bed together that night. Without a candle going or a view of the sky, Bucky couldn’t tell how long it’d been, but it might’ve been as short as an hour or as long as a lifetime with how wreaked he was feeling. Completely wrung out under Steve’s long clever fingers slicked up with Vaseline and toying at the rim of his hole, sliding over his cock hanging full and heavy between his legs. The pillow under his face was damp with both the tears that’d been free-flowing for a while now and spit from where he’d bitten it to muffle his cries. Steve knew how to play his body like an instrument, circling his rim over and over but never quite dipping in, then pressing with the pad of a thumb while Bucky writhed, pushing his ass towards him in need for more, then finally pushing inside to stroke his walls, coating him in slick and drifting teasingly over the bundle of nerves inside that made flashes of light spark behind Bucky’s eyelids. His clean hand drew lazy patterns on all the skin he could reach, those artist’s fingers dancing along his hips, his thighs, his shoulders, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

Now those strong digits dug deep into the long hair at the top of Bucky’s head and pulled, craning his neck and drawing his face into the frigid air. The two fingers logged deep inside him changed angles and Bucky nearly sobbed at the sensation. “Gotta use your words, pretty boy, if you want somethin’ you gotta tell me, or how’ll I know to give it to ya?” A lick at Bucky’s earlobe preceded a hard bite to the skin between his neck and shoulder, and Bucky’s eyes rolled back in his head, his ability to talk stunted with arousal singing in his veins. A fierce yank of his hair forced a grunt from him, and Steve let up on his assault long enough to hiss out another order for Bucky to talk to him.

“Please, I need...need you inside me…” Bucky groaned, and Steve pecked his cheek sweetly before twisting his fingers wickedly and shoving Bucky’s face into the pillow to stifle the keen this punched out of Bucky.

“I am inside you. Should’a been more specific, Buck.” Mercilessly pulsing his fingers on his prostate, Steve sat back on his heels and watched the rippling muscles of Bucky’s back strain and quiver with suppressed need. He lived for these moments, when he could make Bucky forget the day and submit, fight against his desire to touch and behave, holding so tight to the frame of the bed his knuckles stood out bone-white on his tanned skin. “I know I don’t have to remind you not to cum ‘til I tell you. You’re doing well so far baby, it’d be a shame to have to punish you now, when you’re being so sweet…” Letting up the pressure on him, Steve switched to spreading his fingers again, working on getting his lover open and ready for him. He pulled his fingers out to get more slick, staring in pleasure at the fluttering hole winking at him, clasping on air, a whine from Bucky moving Steve to soothe him. “Shh, sweetheart, what would the neighbors think?”

The threat of discovery loomed over them, but they’d been at it long enough to know when it was safe to let themselves relax a little. Their neighbors had had a drunken row, and the wife had stormed out to stay at her mother’s...again. So the husband was likely passed out and dead to the world, leaving Steve and Bucky with some freedom to make mistakes and be a little louder than normal. Their neighbors above and below them were less likely to rat them out should they hear - the fellas above having made their own ruckas a few nights ago, and the widow below being deaf as a post but a busybody who already threw them hairy eyeballs when they passed on the stairwell, her continued silence bought with favors Bucky’s charm and Steve’s earnest morals earned them.

Bucky raised up on an elbow to stare over his shoulder at Steve, his eyes wet and pleading. “Please, want your cock Steve, need you to fill me up, oohh…” Steve thrusting three fingers in shut him up fast, a gasp of air falling from his bitten-red lips as he flopped onto his chest, heaving for breath.

“You think you deserve it, Buck? Only the best boys get my cock, and you sure were a handful tonight…” Steve paused as if considering it, and Bucky panted in anticipation, his hips moving in mindless circles. A slap landed on his ass and he thrust forward, the rough sheets providing a mix of friction and pain that jolted thru him. “Did I say you could move? Tsk, tsk. Poor baby, and here I was, thinking you wanted to be good for me…” Steve slowly pulled his fingers out, Bucky’s hole tugging at him, frantically trying to hold him inside.

“No no no no no, please, I’m sorry, I’ll be good, I promise, no, please!” Words fell like pearls on Steve’s ears, the beautiful desperation in Bucky’s voice fanning the flames in his own aching cock. Reaching around he grabbed Bucky’s cock and squeezed it, hard, not stroking it or allowing any friction, just holding it and applying painful pressure. He had to lay on top of Bucky when he started to thrash from the pain and loss of pleasurable sensations. A further tightening had Bucky suddenly go pliant, all the fight knocked out of him in favor of trying to endure the punishment silently, tears forced from his scrunched eyes, teeth grinding audibly. Finally, Steve took pity and slowly let up, switching hands and lightly sliding his slick-covered hand over the abused flesh. When it started to immediately plump back up Steve smiled to himself.

“Such a good little pain-slut. You just love it, don’t you Buck, when I grab you so tight you think I’m gonna rip your dick off? Sshh, keep quiet, I didn’t say you could talk right now. Turn over.” Raising himself off, he watched Bucky, feeble and weak with tremors of pain and pleasure, maneuver himself onto his back, staring at Steve with devotion and need. “Hands back on the ‘board, there’s a good boy. Don’t let go, and don’t cum, clear?” Bucky nodded, quickly gripping the wood again, his arms on display stretched over his head, the sleek muscles shiny with sweat. Steve couldn’t resist leaning down and tracing the planes and divots of Bucky’s bicep with his tongue, and twin groans filled the air - Steve over the salty taste that was purely ‘Bucky’ and Bucky over the feeling of being touched, treasured, by the man he loved.

“Jesus Mary and Joseph. Look at you. All laid out like a treat. And all for me.” Steve’s voice dipped into a growl and he reached out and pinched Bucky’s nipple, tugging it up from his chest and letting go, then repeating the torment on the other side before switching again. Back and forth he played with Bucky’s chest, bending to lap at them in turn, getting the slightly red and swollen nubs glistening. Bucky tossed his head from side to side, gasping and biting back moans at the sensations shooting from his chest to his cock, throbbing and leaking on his stomach.

“Hmm, and speaking of treats, look at my good boy, providing my favorite…” Steve ducked down and swiped his tongue through the pre-cum that’d made a little puddle on Bucky’s belly. He smacked his lips theatrically, smirking at the enthralled look on Bucky’s face. “You taste so good baby, want some? You’ve made enough, I can share a drop or two.” Steve brought a hand sliding up Bucky’s thigh, his fingertips barely brushing the fever-hot skin, goosebumps once again raising in a wave at the sensation. Letting just one trail slowly up his cock, chuckling darkly when it spasmed, a hiss escaping his lover’s clenched jaw. He scooped up some of the fluid and brought it to Bucky’s lips. Smearing his full bottom lip with it, he stared in greedy enjoyment. “You’ve plumped up your lips real nice Buck, and with the shine on there, you might as well be a dame all painted up for a night on the town. Damn, should get you some lipstick one of these days, bet you’d like that, huh baby? Go on, lick it up, taste yourself.” Bucky’s tongue darting out had Steve lunging forward, catching his lip between his teeth and letting them bite just this side of too hard.

Bucky moaned into Steve’s mouth, and Steve swallowed the sounds happily. The taste of bitter precum lingered on their tongues, the two breathing heavily while they kissed. Steve plunged inside, memorizing every slide and texture while Bucky yielded, letting him explore wherever he pleased.

Steve finally pulled back, wiping his mouth of the copious spit smeared across his lips and chin. “Damn baby, you’re a mess. Panting like a bitch in heat for me, tongue hanging out. What’d the world think of their suave ladies man right now, huh?” He smirked and patted Bucky’s cheek. “Don’t fret, I won’t tell. Our little secret. Or, well…” The light in his eyes sparkled with mischief, “maybe not so little.” Reaching behind himself to grip Bucky’s straining cock again, the slide of spit joining the slick and pre-cum already coating it. The cleft on his lover’s chin drew his eye, sticking straight up in the air with how far Bucky’d thrown his head back at the wave of desperation making his body writhe. Mentally shrugging, he leaned down and bit the little divot, seeing no reason not to do as he wished with the man laid out and willing below him.

“Please, Stevie…” Steve would’ve missed his whisper if he hadn’t been so close.

“What’s that, Buck? You’re taking a risk talken’ when I’ve told you to hush already. What’s got you so bold, hmm?”

“I’m gonna bust if you keep that up…” He hissed between clenched teeth, every part of him from his eyebrows to his toes strained taut with the effort in holding back, the razor’s edge of pain and pleasure blurring and squeezing tears out in trials down his temples into his hair. With one last firm pulse, Steve let up, drifting his fingertips lower, starting to play with the heavy sac drawn close to Bucky’s body. Circling his thumb and pointer finger around the delicate balls, Steve started to slowly pull them away, not letting up until he felt Bucky’s panting slow while he tried to bear the pain. He held his tender flesh, watching his beautiful partner take every bit of torment he thought up, willingly and happily, and felt love near about burst his chest open.

    “Love your balls, baby. Love that you let me hurt ‘em, pull ‘em, smack ‘em around. You’d let me now, huh? If I wanted to reach back and pound ‘em purple, you’d thank me afterwards with a smile.” Steve smiled, letting it be soft and full of affection, since Bucky’s eyes were still shut tight, even as he nodded his frantic agreement. “But I don’t think I will just now...you’ve been so good, after all, and I spent all that time prepping you...wouldn’t want to waste the slick letten’ it dry out, have to start all over. Grab your knees.” Steve paired this order with letting go of Bucky and climbing off the bed, walking around to the end and staring impatiently, his dry hand picking the little tub of slick up while he waited for his lover to reposition himself to Steve’s satisfaction.

    With a huff that was nearly a sob of relief, Bucky let go of the headboard slats and raised his legs, gripping behind them to pull himself open, vulnerable, splayed out for the ravenous gaze burning a path over his skin as Steve stared at him with unbridled lust.

    “Fuck, look at your hole…” Steve reached out and pushed at the rim, making it stretch, the pink flesh blushed red and shiny with slick. “Gaping and hungry, just begging to be filled. You want my cock, Buck?”

    Bucky nodded, his limpid eyes pleading sitently, his tongue swiping across his lips, leaving his mouth open, hoping Steve would interpret his actions as asking for permission to speak, to beg if he could.

    “Ya, I think you’re ready.” Steve kneeled up on the mattress, moving forward to settle just behind him, near enough for Bucky to be able to feel his body heat radiating between his legs, but not touching him just yet. “Hold yourself up, and keep quiet, ya hear?” Bucky tightened his grip on his legs, pulling harder, making his hole gape, his straining cock smacking on his belly with a wet thud. “Such a good boy for me.” Smearing the slick on his dick, Steve gripped the base firmly, rubbing his blunt head against Bucky’s wet entrance. Bucky flexed unthinkingly, trying to draw Steve inside him. “Hey, none of that, you’ll get what I give you, when I give it to you.” Steve hit Bucky’s thigh in light punishment, not even leaving a mark, too focused on teasing at the furled skin to care much about a little overeagerness.

    “S-sorry, Stevie.” The choked word spoke volumes to Steve of the restraint Bucky was expending staying still, the shivers in his muscles rippling under where he could see Bucky’s fingertips digging white circles into his skin.

    “Sshhhh, it’s ok baby, just stay still, stay quiet, and you’ll get what’s coming to you.” Steve pushed just enough to start the spreading of Bucky’s opening before pulling back, pressing forward and retreating, over and over, watching his lover struggle to obey with the temptation frustrating him repeatedly. “My best boy, making me so proud…” He finally gave in and kept a steady pressure on his next thrust, his cockhead popping inside the tight ring of muscle just inside. A groan broke the quiet, and Steve stilled. “Buck...Bucky, Bucky, Bucky...what did I say, huh?”

    “To be quiet.” Bucky whimpered.

    “Tsk, tsk. Such a shame. I should pull out, jack off on your chest, and leave you hanging. Wouldn’t that be fair, baby, since you couldn’t even follow a simple order?” Steve let his voice drawl, gently chiding, sounding resigned to the fate he threatened Bucky with.

    “I...it’d be fair, Stevie. I’m sorry, you just feel so good filling up my...my greedy hole.” Bucky swallowed thickly, his face flaming with embarrassment - he could flirt   with the randiest gal stalking the docks without a flush, but actually talking about his own wants and desires left him red and stammering. And while Steve talking down on him got him squirming and hot, referring to himself in such a way was harder than chewing nails! But his effort paid off when he felt Steve’s dick throb inside him, and the blonde made no move to pull out.

    “Shit...keep talken’.” Steve offered Bucky a chance and Bucky frantically grabbed at it.

    “Please Stevie, need you in me so bad, wanna feel you fillen’ me, stuffing me full of your cock. Want you...want you to cum in me, get me all sloppy.” He shook, his hands slipping in the sweat sheening his skin. Resettling, he hitched his knees as high as he could, reveleing in how the angle changed and Steve grunted. “Want you...dripping out of me. All night. Have a piece of you with me tomorrow when I leave for work. Pound me, make me feel you when I walk, make it so I can’t sit down...mark me up, Stevie.” The words forced their way past a lump in Bucky’s throat the size of the Chrysler Building Steve loved to gawk at.

    “God damn, Buck, remind me what I said later that got you blabben’, that’s the hottest thing I’ve ever heard.” Shock knocked Steve out of his headspace for a moment to marvel at Bucky. “Fuck baby, I’m gonna nail you to the mattress, you’re gonna be hobblen’ through your shift tomorrow, gonna cum in you so hard you’ll taste it…” Steve snarled and pushed in suddenly, the force enough to sheath him to the hilt in one move, slick coating the way and all that prep paying off when Bucky’s body yielded to the intrusion without undo pain. His slate-gray eyes bulged, and he buried his teeth in his bottom lip to stifle a yell that would’ve echoed off the walls of their tiny apartment.

    Steve hunched his shoulders, fighting the desire to jackrabbit into the tight wet heat engulfing him, but knowing he needed to give Bucky a moment to adjust. But just cause there was a pause didn’t mean he had to go easy on him...so he stretched his neck to the side and bit Bucky’s still-swollen nipple, the unexpected flash of pain shooting straight through Bucky’s spine, making him buck and whine when the movement shifted Steve’s dick against his prostate. A spurt of pre-cum oozed out to join the mess on his front, a drip sliding off his side to dirty the sheets.

    A wicked smirk tilting his grin, Steve glanced up, Bucky’s sensitive skin still held between his teeth. Gnawing it, the pressure carefully just on the right side of too-painful, had Bucky’s mouth dropping open, his chest working double-time as he breathed through the sensations assaulting him. 

    “Well, don’t make me do all the work, lazy. Work my cock Buck, get that ass milking me.” Steve drew back so just the head was inside, making the rim expand around the thickest part of his cock before ramming inside. Another tear falling out, Bucky complied, clenching down for all he was worth. “Not that hard Buck, unless you want this over already. Get a rhythm going, show me how much you want my cum…” Steve picked up his pace, shoving with all the force his tiny frame could muster, helped by the position he had to drive as deep inside his lover as he could. He kept it up, mercilessly aiming for the bundle of nerves inside Bucky with every drag, knowing it wouldn’t be long until Bucky forgot everything, lost all his inhibitions, and started begging in that so-sweet rumble that had girls all over Brooklyn sighing wistfully. A trickle of sweat ran into his eye, and he tossed his head to clear it.

    “Stevie, baby, gonna...oh god, don’t stop, please say it’s ok Stevie, lemme cum Stevie, gonna cum on your cock...Stevie, love you so much, lemme cum Steve, Steve…” There it was. Bucky’s eyelashes fluttered, white showing where Steve could tell he’d rolled his eyes up in his head, hanging onto his control by a thread.

    “Not yet, almost there Buck, wait for me to cum baby, lemme give it to ya, then you can cum...grab your dick baby, lemme see you squeeze your pretty dick for me, hard as you can stand it, then a little more…” Weeping openly now, Bucky let go of his right knee to do as he was told, gripping near the base and tightening his hand around it, the motion of Steve’s unabated thrusts making it so Bucky was fucking his hand in tandem with the cock driving into his ass. “So good for me baby, god I love you Buck, gonna cum baby, oh shiiiiittt...” Steve’s body lost its steady movement and pummeled violently for one, two, three, four more thrusts, then he stilled, pumping into the man below him, his hot cum flooding his channel. “Fuck, cum Bucky, cum now…” He held himself steady and watched Bucky give his dick a few strokes, twisting around the head, before he spurted all over himself, drops flecking his abs and ribcage with white. Summoning strength from he-knew-not-where, Steve rotated his hips, grinding his pelvis against Bucky’s, making his eyes snap open with oversensitivity.

    “Damn, Buck. You’re a fucking mess...prettiest thing I ever saw.” Steve collapsed on top of him, trapping Bucky’s hand where it was still around his dick and smearing his chest with his release. His softening cock still nestled inside him, he tilted his head up to lay a gentle kiss on his lips.

    “God Stevie, you are the bossiest little shit, you know that?” Bucky grinned down at him, stroking the sweaty strands of hair on his forehead away to drop a kiss between his eyebrows.

    “Ya, I know. And you like it.”

    “You’re damn right I do. Love ya, punk.”

    “Love you too, jerk.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, THAT happened! When vodka and a desperate desire to get something from my head onto the page mix, we get this proof that there's a seat saved for me down below :P all the love in the world to AHM1121, who took the time on her vacation to beta read this for me!!! THANKS AGAIN, LADY!!!  
> I hope y'all enjoyed! Lemme know what you thought, constructive criticism is always appreciated, provided you act politely :) this is the best fandom ever, and we should all be working to build each other up, not tear anyone down <3


End file.
